


Right Here For You

by littleflowers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other, Sad /hurt Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleflowers/pseuds/littleflowers
Summary: Mick returns in 2016 to visit Lisa. Takes place after Mick finds himself constantly hallucinating about Leonard and he feels he should take a certain weight off his chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Mick needs a hug after seeing how he was badly treated by the legends lately. I know people ship Mick with Amaya but I think who is better than her little sister(i always had imagined Mick thinking Lisa Snart as her own little sister to protect) to comfort him ? Amaya is good, but Lisa Snart is the only person other than Len who knows Mick so well.

"So you'll be back here in 12 hours , right?" Sara asked before Mick jumped off the ship. Mick grunts.

"Consider I'm dead if I don't show up and you people can move the hell on." He turns to walk off.

"Try not to burn anyone or anything!" He heard Sara yelling, but he doesn't reply anymore. Speeding his pace up, Mick heads into the main road and spots a shop building over the street and he quickly crossing over, aiming for one of the cars parked nearby.

He already sees his target, a battered Jeep parked outside a convenience store and without wasting any time he made a quick work of picking the vehicle's lock, and soon he was driving off into the road . It was a sunny day in Central City, and there were not so many cars on the street.Mick wonder if Lisa was going to be there when he reaches his destination later.

Mick had been asking Sara to stop by Central City in 2016 because he suddenly feels he wants to see Lisa. Sara had been demanding and asking questions if he was planning to mess with the timeline , and Mick had to explain he was visiting Len's future, not the past, and that he had promised Lisa the last time they met that they were going to meet today. Truth was, Lisa doesn't know Mick was coming to visit, let alone making such promise. 

Mick needs to get something off his chest. 

The Snart hallucination and the way it was getting into his head lately and it was driving him crazy. He had never told anyone , including Amaya about Leonard keep appearing in his head and it was distracting and depress him too much. Mick knows even if he tells the team about that, nobody would give a damn about how he feels and they would just keep making the hurtful jokes and comments . He could already hear they laugh and blow him off and they would gossip to each other that whatever he was thinking, nothing make sense because he had no brain or he simply needs to be fixed or altered.

He was stupid, some dumb animal to them. Why bother talking to them?

Once Mick arrives his destination, he pulls over into the condominium parking lot and hopping out of the jeep. He stares at the towering building up his head, and he hopes Lisa better be home, or he would just invite himself in. Making his way ahead, he walks up towards the elevator and presses the button where Lisa's floor was. 

Reaching Lisa's residence, he hits the doorbell a few times but there was no answer. Mick wonders if Lisa is not home or if Lisa already moves out to somewhere else. A few more times ringing the doorbell and still there was no answer, Mick decides he has to go old school. Breaking and entering. 

He pulls out his picking tool from his pocket and successfully broke the lock in less than a minute and he pushes the door open. He sighs in relief seeing the place was still look like the last time he had been here, when he had dropped by to inform Lisa about Leonard's death. The living room was a slight mess, but that was always how Lisa was, and nothing ever changed about that.

Mick made a quick tour to the kitchen and he opens the fridge to see it was almost empty save for a couple of vodka bottles, and he quickly grabs one although vodka was not really his favourite. He grumbles seeing there was nothing else in the kitchen but a vodka is better than nothing.

Mick plopped down on the couch, wondering where Lisa was and when she will be back when he heard the front door clicked open and the familiar sound of gun cocked followed by Lisa's voice. "Freeze."

He chuckles, lifting up both his hands and turning himself around, amused to see Lisa's shocked expression, and she squeals Mick's name in a high pitched voice. "Mick! I miss you so much!"

Lisa jumps into him and almost crushing him into a tight hug. "Mick, so happy to see you. What you were doing here?"

"I miss you, apple pie." Mick sighs, feeling a lot better when he sees Lisa's face. Suddenly he was not all feeling sad or depressed anymore just looking at Lisa's face. It was just seeing Leonard in a different vision, but not in disorientation.

"Miss you too. How are you big brother?" Lisa asks with concern.

"I'm not fine." Mick replies, setting the bottle down and he slowly heading out into the balcony.

Lisa nods. "I'm not surprised. You look like shit."She follows Mick outside and they both leaning against the railings, staring into the view of the city buildings in the distance.

"Am I?" Mick turns to stare at Lisa.

"Mick, I had knew you since I was eight. Something is not right, isn't it?" Lisa sighs. "And there was something more than just Len's death. Is everything okay on the ship?"

Mick pauses for a few while. "I guess not. You were right. "

"What's going on? The bad guys coming over?" Lisa snickers, making Mick laugh.

"I thought I'm the bad guy here," He chuckles.

"Well, you still are. To Central City and some people."Lisa giggles. "Seriously, Mick. What's going on?I like to think you still mourn for Len, but I feel like there was something bigger here. You are not the Mick I used to know."

Mick lets out a heavy grunt. "Let's just say that..Lisa, I feel like I can't do this anymore. I -I just can't. I feel like since Snart is gone- I- I-"

"Feel like you don't belong?" Lisa finishes the sentence.

Mick looks away embarrassed, feeling the words were too heavy for him to just be out of his mouth.

"I knew it. Cisco's right." Lisa bits her lips.

This time Mick is shocked. He turns to Lisa in astonishment. "Huh? The geek?What he had been saying?"

Lisa shrugs. "Cisco told me about you guys teaming up to fight some kind of aliens and he spends a lot of time working around you. He says he used to think of you like a douche but he saw that you were no longer the Rory person he used to met, you know. He said you were looking kinda ..misplaced."

"Wait a second." Mick holds his hands up. "Why this Mexican geek talking about me with you? Since when you breath near him?"

Lisa blushes. "Mick, I'm sorry. I had never told you about this. Cisco and I..we were kind of friends now. You remember he helps Len saves my life from Lewis , right ?" 

Mick cursed. He had now remembered Leonard talking to him about how Lewis was planting the bomb in Lisa, and that time he was gone somewhere else and he had no slightest clue that Leonard was in trouble. Leonard had to calm him down because Mick keeps blaming himself and he had apologized a bunch of times for not being there for them when they need him the most,but both Lisa and Leonard had assured him that was never his fault.

Rubbing his bald head, Mick curses again. "Shit. I should have remember that.I'm sorry, Lisa. You definitely owe the kid one."

Smiling, Lisa places her hand around Mick's back and he feels her hand moving in soothing strokes. "It's okay. So you wanna talk about that?" She asked .

"The team? "Mick groans. "They think they got me on a leash. Never more than that. An animal. Without a brain. Even if i got one, it needs to be altered."

Lisa gasps before she suddenly pulls Mick into a hug. A warm kind of hug, the kind that Mick never hesitates to nest into , because he feels comfortable and trusted being around Lisa, unlike the other day when Amaya tries to hug him. It feels forced and strange and lacking trust, but with Lisa it was just natural.

Like Len.Like a family.

"Hush. Come here. Its okay. I'm right here. I understand how you feel." Mick hears Lisa's whispering into his hear, and he never feel more better and at ease being wrapped in Lisa's hug.

"Want me to come with you and let them have a taste of my gold?" Lisa offers once Mick releases himself, making Mick burst into a laugh. It was funny, he doesn't remember feeling so happy and able to laugh like this since Leonard was gone.

"Nah,let them be. They are still good people."Mick shakes his head, decided not to tell LIsa how many times he was strongly tempted to use his gun on them and setting everybody on fire ."There was one more thing.I kept seeing Snart lately." He quietly adds.

Perplexed, Lisa stares at him."Seeing him ?"

"In my head. Keep messing with my head after the whole alien stuff. At first I thought I was drunk. But then I saw him in different places. Almost got me distracted on a mission and I almost lost it."

"Huh."Lisa mumbles. " Did Len speak to you or what ?"

"He keeps instigating me, you know." Mick rubs the back of his head again. "Telling me stuff like I should stop playing hero and I was not being me. And he sounds like he was a jealous ghost . "

Lisa cracks into a laugh."Why was that ?Jealous ghost?"

Mick grunts ."Well, I was talking to the new girl and she kinds kissed me on my cheek. And then Snart appeared and he made it like a big deal or something. Do you think he was trying to tell me something?"

"Like what? He was still alive ? " Lisa stares at Mick .

Mick falls into silence. He feels Lisa's hand rubbing his back again."Its okay Mick. Sometimes deep down I wish he was too. But he was gone, and we need to deal with that." Her voice was quiet, and Mick could sense the heavy emotion reflecting in them.

"Mick ,about the girl? I think he was trying to warn you not to cheat on him," Lisa jokes, making Mick blushes but eventually he ends up laughing. 

"Seriously though." Lisa goes on once Mick's laughter died. "I think the ghost was just you. Snart is you." Lisa continues saying , but for awhile Mick is silent again.

"You think he was my own conscience? The -the ghost of him- is what I had been feeling inside and I need to get them out?" 

"And they say you had no brain." Lisa giggles. "Yeah, Mick, if you ask me , that's what I think. This whole thing, the issue you had with them, these Snart's talking- are the projection of your own mind. You had been in denial for a long time, I know what kind of person you are. You shut people down.Pushing them away. Not letting anybody getting into you. Only Len and me know how to get across your walls. But other people, these people, they don't. That's why you keep seeing him everywhere and talking those stuff with you. He reflects what you feel inside, what you had been thinking all along."

"Huh." It was all Mick could say. He remains quiet again, staring into the view of the people walking down the busy street down the building.

"You were always welcome here , Mick. You know that. All you had to do was telling them goodbyes." Lisa smiles .

Mick glances down his watch. Nine hours left before he had to go back to the ship.

"Cisco is coming for dinner." Lisa suddenly tells, making Mick is a bit startled, but he smiles. 

"Well, yeah. I should have not interrupt, I guess. I'll just go somewhere else until they pick me up-" Mick pauses his sentence. "Or start to look for a new home."

Lisa pulls him into another hug. "Don't think you going anywhere, big boy. You are helping me cooking." She pinches Mick's nose, making the older guy squints.

"Won't I be a bother ?Third wheel?" Mick looks uneasy.

"This is not a booty call, Mick. Plus I hear an interesting news. Something that involves the timeline and setting them right since Barry messed with it before. Cisco said they were hopeful about fixing the damage, and you know, although-"

"Lisa, you just said it yourself. Snart's dead. He is not coming back. We had to live with that." Mick cuts in, already know what Lisa was going to say.

"They were looking into something, Mick. Maybe it was too much, but at least we are not giving up. Len might dead and not coming back forever. But he could be alive as well out there. I'm not too thrilled, but just in case. I know you were hoping as much as I am, Mick. And you know that was also one of the reasons Len keeps appearing to you."

Mick sighs. "You got me."

Lisa and Leonard were the only person Mick unable to lie to. He keeps thinking about the fun they used to have together. Something that he barely feels when he was with the team back on the ship. Lately there were only tense and anger, hidden swollen feelings, unseen tears and most of the time, being hurt. Alone. Untrusted. Like a brainless animal they kept on the leash to make sure he carries their orders.

And Mick is not going to live with that anymore. He is going to do whatever it takes to find Len back. And even if he fails at least it was better to be with Lisa in his own home than with a team of so called friends that he doesn't know anymore. A team that never welcome him or acknowledge him as a family.

It feels so good to be home. With his real family. With Lisa.

"Come on sis. We are going back to the ship and pick Len's stuff and mine , then we are going shopping." Mick pulls Lisa's hand, imagining Sara's and the team's shocked face later. 

It would be priceless.


End file.
